familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1610
Year 1610 was a common year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Monday "Calendar for year 1610 (Russia)" (full Julian calendar), Steffen Thorsen, Time and Date AS, 2007, webpage: Julian1610. of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1610 : Galileo.]] January - June * January 7 - Galileo Galilei discovers the Galilean moons of Jupiter. * March 12 – Swedish troops under Jacob de la Gardie take Moscow. * May 14 – Francois Ravaillac assassinates Henry IV of France. * May 23 - Jamestown: Acting as temporary Governor, Thomas Gates, along with John Rolfe, Ralph Hamor, Sir George Somers, and other survivors from the Sea Venture (wrecked at Bermuda) arrive at Jamestown; they find 60 have survived the "starving time" (during winter): the fort palizadoes and gates are torn down, and empty houses have been used for firewood, in fear of attacks by natives outside the fort area. * May 24 - Jamestown: The temporary Governor, Thomas Gates, issues The Divine, Moral, and Martial Laws. * May 27 - Ravaillac is executed by being pulled apart by horses in the Place de Grève. * June 7 - Jamestown: Temporary Governor Gates decides to abandon Jamestown. * June 8 - Jamestown: Temporary Governor Gates' convoy meet the ships of Governor Thomas West ("Delaware") at Mulberry Island. * June 10 - Jamestown: The convoy of temporary Governor Gates and the ships of Governor Lord De La Warr land at Jamestown. July - December : Hudson Bay.]] * July 5 - John Guy sets sail from Bristol with 39 other colonists for Newfoundland. * August 2 - Henry Hudson sails into what it is now known as Hudson Bay, thinking he had made it through the Northwest Passage and reached the Pacific Ocean. * August 9 - Jamestown: The English launch a major attack on the Paspahegh village, capturing and executing the native queen and her children, burning houses and chopping down the corn fields: subsequent use of term "Paspahegh" in documents refers to their former territory. * August 21 - Tuscans fight Turks. * October 10 - Tuscans fight Turks again. * October 17 - Coronation of Louis XIII of France. Undated * Johannes Fabricius is the first to observe sunspots by telescope. deaths.]] * Poland captures Moscow, just to lose it again to Russian and Swedish troops. * In Jamestown, Virginia, only 60 out of 500 settlers survive over winter. * Arbella Stuart, pretender to the English throne, is imprisoned for marrying William Seymour. * The Orion Nebula is discovered by Nicolas-Claude Fabri de Peiresc. * Bonham's Case decided by Edward Coke chief justice of England's Court of Common Pleas. Coke affirmed the supremacy of the common law which limited the power of Parliament as well as the king. Births * January 13 - Maria Anna of Austria, Electress of Bavaria (died 1665) * March 1 - John Pell, English mathematician (died 1685) * March 4 - William Dobson, English portraitist and painter (died 1646) * April 1 - Charles de Saint-Évremond, French soldier and writer (died 1703) * April 22 - Pope Alexander VIII (died 1691) * April 23 - Lettice Boyle, English noblewoman (died 1657) * May 18 - Stefano della Bella, Italian printmaker (died 1664) * July 14 - Ferdinando II de' Medici (died 1670) * October 6 - Charles de Sainte-Maure, French soldier (died 1690) * October 19 - James Butler, Anglo-Irish statesman and soldier (died 1688) * December 9 - Baldassare Ferri, Italian castrato (died 1680) * December 10 - Adriaen van Ostade, Dutch painter (died 1685) * December 12 - Saint Vasilije (died 1671) * December 15 - David Teniers the Younger, Flemish artist (died 1690) * December 18 - Charles du Fresne, philologist and historian (died 1688) *''date unknown'' **Reinhold Curicke, jurist and historian of Danzig (died 1667) **Richard Deane, soldier, sailor, and regicide (died 1653) **William Dobson, English portrait painter (died 1646) **Huang Zongxi, Chinese political theorist, philosopher, writer, and soldier (died 1695) **Jean de Labadie, French mystic (died 1674) **Li Yu, Chinese writer (died 1680) **Louis Maimbourg, French Jesuit and historian (died 1686) **François-Eudes de Mézeray, French historian (died 1683) **Pierre Mignard, French painter (died 1695) **Philip Sherman, founder of Rhode Island (died 1687) **Antonio de Solís y Ribadeneyra, Spanish dramatist and historian (died 1686) *''probable'' **Donald Cargill, Scottish Covenanter (died 1681) **George Carteret, English Royalist statesman (died 1680) **Jeremias de Dekker, Dutch poet (died 1666) **Abraham Duquesne, French naval officer (died 1688) **Jin Shengtan, Chinese editor (d. 1661) : See also 1610 births. Deaths * April 15 - Robert Parsons, English Jesuit priest (born 1546) * May 11 - Matteo Ricci, Italian Jesuit priest (born 1552) * May 14 - King Henry IV of France (assassinated) (born 1553) * May 19 - Thomas Sanchez, Spanish theologian (b. 1550) * May 27 - François Ravaillac, French assassin of Henry IV of France (born 1578) * July - Richard Knolles, English historian (born 1545) * July 18 - Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio, Italian artist (born 1573) * August 20 - Stanislaw Stadnicki, Polish nobleman (born 1551) * October 14 - Amago Yoshihisa, Japanese samurai and warlord (born 1540) * November 2 - Richard Bancroft, Archbishop of Canterbury (born 1544) * November 17 - Antoine de Bourbon, duc de Vendôme (born 1518) * December 3 - Honda Tadakatsu, Japanese soldier (born 1548) * December 11 - False Dmitry II, pretender to the Russian throne * December 31 - Ludolph van Ceulen, German mathematician (born 1540) *''date unknown'' **Hasegawa Tohaku, Japanese painter (born 1539) **Joachim Lubomirski, Polish nobleman **Barbara Tarnowska, Polish noblewoman (born 1566) *''probable'' **Peter Bales, English calligraphist (born 1547) **Girolamo Diruta, Italian organist (born 1554) : See also 1610 deaths. Notes